DESCRIPTION: A reduction in sun exposure through the adoption of protective measures in childhood can reduce the lifetime incidence of non-melanoma skin cancer by 78%. This Phase I SBIR project will result in a prototype educational CD-ROM, Sun Safety, for family childcare providers (FCCP). The CD-ROM will assist the FCCP by 1) focusing on how they can organize their child-care home to provide sun protection; 2) providing group and individual Sun Safety educational games and activities for children age 3-5 years; and 3) providing printable information for parents. The products of Phase I include learning objectives and a content outline of the skin cancer prevention information and messages appropriate for FCCP and a prototype of the Sun Safety CD-ROM. The prototype will be tested with FCCP and young children in Maryland and Florida. An advisory group of FCCP, heads of state associations, and staff from The Children's Foundation will provide input and review on aspects of the project directly affecting the provision of family childcare.